


Stages of Life

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: snapecase, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: These were done for the 2021 run of snapecase.Severus Snape always had friends, just maybe not the kind you'd expect...
Comments: 130
Kudos: 156





	1. RAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Severus makes a friend in the back garden.
> 
> (Age range 1-10)

[](https://imgur.com/UDQV9dA)  



	2. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister Snape is thrilled to meet some friends who are as bright as he is.
> 
> (Age range 11-20)

[](https://imgur.com/B1CCUv4)  



	3. Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clever raven lends Professor Snape a hand picking banesberry.
> 
> (Age range 21-30)

[](https://imgur.com/2M8A46B)  



	4. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he needs it most, Severus finds a warm friend in the frozen forest.
> 
> (Age range 31-40)

[](https://imgur.com/dZNRO50)  



	5. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus's new friends are young, and clearly Gryffindors.

[](https://imgur.com/2Cnrfjz)   



End file.
